1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of a chip module, and particularly relates to the chip module that can connect to an external PCB directly and makes unnecessary the disposal of an electrical connector between the chip module and external PCB. Furthermore, the chip module also reduces the manufacturing cost of the chip module.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, chip modules are comprised of a chip, a heat sink disposed on the chip, and a loading board disposed on the bottom of the chip. A conductive flake is further disposed on the loading board. For connecting the chip module with the external PCB, an electrical connector must be disposed between the chip and the external PCB. One end of the electrical connector connects to the external PCB, and the other end of the electrical connector connects to the conductive flake of the chip module to achieve conductance between the chip module and the external PCB.
However, the production costs of the electrical connector for connecting the chip module with the external PCB are high and the manufacturing process is complex.
Therefore, it is necessary to design a type of chip module for overcoming the above mentioned defects.